User blog:Homuhomu123/Trigger Rates of Artillery Spotting
Foreword This post is used for saving experiment data from other Kancolle testers, on the trigger rates of Artillery Spotting. For a higher level of objectivity, I will refrain from concluding or formulating from anything below. In order to help readers understand the exp't, I attached some information beside the original data according to my understanding of the experiments. Therefore you're always welcome to evaluate my work & translation. Since the following tests are all about probability, data from smaller sample sizes would be surrounded by parenthesis, indicating less reliability. For more information on the significance of larger sample sizes, you may visit Calculating Confidence Intervals for Underlying Probabilities by Winzongod. Since some info below were pasted from websites with no explicit citation, please contact me if you know any of the sources. Also, if you consider any unauthorized using of exp't data, you'll have my apology and associated content shall be deleted immediately. If you noticed an error on my translation, ambiguity in the language, any important info were missing, or just need help with anything, please leave me a comment. I hope the following will be helpful. A summary of the following reports (along with other exp'ts) has been conducted by Homuhomu123. I - Trigger Rates of Artillery Spotting by Kuubowokyuu Exp't name: '弾着観測射撃（弾着修正射撃）検証 '''Blog / Author: '艦これ-チラ裏検証- / by くうぼをきゅう''' Exp't Date: Apr 27 ~ Aug 30, 2014 Full Translation: '''by Homuhomu123 '''Explanation: A series of experiments were done by Kuubowokyuu over 4 months, namely Artillery Spotting Tests pt.1~12（弾着観測射撃（弾着修正射撃）検証 その 1~12）. Testing conditions were firmly controlled by the author. To illustrate: * Test ship conditions: Always above minor damage; keep morale at 49. * Fleet condition: Line ahead formation, and AS+ achieved for all except exp't 18 (AS). * Enemy condition: Line ahead formation, except No.17~18 (diamond). * Maps used, Spring E-1-1 (No.1~8), 1-2 (No.10~12), 5-4-1 (No.17~18), and'' ''3-2-1 (No.6b & All the others). Original Data '- Terminology & Notes' * #CI/ DA Number of cut-in and/or double attacks. A consecutive DA is counted once in the table. * #ATK Number of attacks (Attack chances) * LoS Line of sight * FP Fighter power * AS+ Air supremacy * AS Air superiority * (カ) Cut-in (hybrid) * (連) Double attack'' (hybrid)'' * 水上偵察機 Type 0 recon seaplane * 電探 Radar * Blue = DA; Yellow = CI; Green = Hybrid (CI+DA) NOTE: The motion of translating the tables above had been approved by the author. II - Factors Affecting DA Chances Exp't name: ??? ''("Kinugasa Tests", 339 , 399 , 468 )'' Blog / Author: ??? (Pasted on 検証スレ勝手にまとめ) Exp't Date: May, 2014 Explanation: A series of experiments were done by using Kinugasa under various test conditions. By doing so we may tell the effects from different factors. Original Data 'Flagship & Health State' - Map 1-1-1. - Placement: *Flagship (upper section) *Companion ship (lower section) - Equipment: 20.3cm x 2 + ' Type 0 Obsv.S' x 2 - Health State: (From left to right) *Beyond minor damage (blue) *Minor damage (red) - FLoS = 137 ~> 139 - Always sparkled ?? 'Sparkling Test' - Map 1-1-1. '- Flagship position,' - Equipment: 20.3cm x 2 + Type 0 Obsv.S x 2 - Beyond minor damage. - FLoS = 137 ~> 139 - The upper section represents not sparkled. The lower section represents sparkled. - Exact values of morale were not mentionted. 'Extra Seaplane & #32 Radar' - Map 1-1-1. '- Flagship position, ' - Equipment: *20.3cm x2, Type 0 Ob.S *20.3cm x2, Type 0 Ob.S x2 *20.3cm x2, Type 0 Ob.S, T32 Radar - Beyond minor damage. - FLoS: *133~134 *137~139 *144 - Always sparkled ?? III - Fleet LoS & Trigger Rates of the AP Shell Special Attacks Exp't name: ??? ''("FLoS & AP Shell Special Attacks", ''599 , 643 ) Blog / Author: ??? (Pasted on 検証スレ勝手にまとめ) Exp't Date: May~June, 2014 Explanation: Original Data 'AP Shell Hybrid Setup' *Map 1-2-1 *Morale 40 ~ 49 *Beyond minor damage. *'Flagship position' *Nagato (luck 30) & Mutsu (luck 5) *15.2cm + AP + Type 0 Ob.S *Green curve = Total artillery spotting chances (CI + DA) *Blue curve = Cut-in *Orange curve = Double Attack 'AP Shell Cut-In Setup. ' - Data from the previous table (AP hybrid setup) were also included. * Blue curves: AP Shell Hybrid Setup ** Dark blue curve (top, solid) = Total artillery spotting chances (CI + DA). ** Dark blue curve (mid, dash) = Cut-in chance (i.e. "Main + Main cut-in") '' ** Light blue curve (bot, dash) = DA chance. * '''Red curves: AP Shell Cut-in Setup' ** Dark red curve (top, solid) = Total cut-in chances ** Pink curve (mid, dash) = AP shell cut-in chance ** Maroon curve (bot, dash) = Sec.gun cut-in chance. IV - Further Study on the Advanced Setups (Sec+Radar, 2*Main+Sec, Sec+AP, 2*Main+AP) Exp't name: ??? ("Test on the Adv.Setups", 658, 880, 988, 218) Blog / Author: KCRDB Exp't Date: June ~ July, 2014 Explanation: Objective: : To test the priority in triggering each mode of special attack. Accuracy & critical rates of each attack mode were also recoreded. Test Conditions: : Test map was 1-2-1. Ships were all placed in non-flagship position, kept beyond minor damage and severely fatigued. Original Data ''Sec + Radar (CI) *3 CAs (Furutaka class or equivalent) *Low ship levels (25+, 53+) *'20.3cm, 15.5cm(sec), Type 0 Recon, #22 Surface Radar.' *FLoS = 130. (estimate) 2*Main + Sec (CI+DA) *3 CAs (Furutaka class or equivalent) *Low ship levels (27+, 54+) *'20.3cm, 20.3cm, 15.5cm(sec), Type 0 Recon''' *FLoS = 133 ~> 136 '' '' ''Sec + AP (CI) *2 BBVs (Fusou Kai + Hyuua Kai) *High ship levels (81+) *'46cm, 15.5cm(sec), Type 91 AP Shell, Type 0 Recon.' *FLoS = 140 ~ 141 2*Main + AP (CI+DA) *2 BBVs (Fusou Kai + Hyuua Kai) *High ship levels (82+) *'46cm, 46cm, Type 91 AP Shell, Type 0 Recon.' *FLoS = 142 ~> 143 ''' ' Category:Blog posts